Monster Maniac
Monster Maniac is an animatronic and the main antagonist in the Five Nights At Freddy's fan game "Five Nights At Monster Maniac's". He's an orange animatronic troll with red hair, an oval shaped nose and a set of vampire teeth sticking out of his upper lip. He wears a black top hat with a purple stripe on it, a green shirt with a red vest on top, along with a purple necktie with a cobweb design and the word "BOO" in orange on it, and black pants. Behavior Monster Maniac does not become active for the first 2 nights of the game. He becomes active on Night 3 onward. He is always the last animatronic to leave the Show Stage. When he leaves the Show Stage, he will emit a slow, demonic laugh as he slowly works his way towards the office. If the player sees Monster Maniac in the East Hall or East Hall corner, it is best for the player to close the right door before they bring the monitor up to prevent Monster Maniac from attacking the player. When the office runs out of power and becomes dark, Monster Maniac will approch the left side of the office at a random time and his face will glow as a music box version of "''Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre"; (also referred to as "Toreador March") ''plays, which can last between 3 to 20 seconds, and then the office will be completely dark, and at any random time, Monster Maniac will pop up in the player's face and attack them, resulting in a game over. However, if the player runs out of power by the halfway mark of 5 AM, it is best to hold still. If the player does not move when the power goes out, Monster Maniac's jingle may be delayed, and he will probably play his jingle a little longer, and may even delay killing the player, giving the player a little more of a chance to survive until 6 AM. Trivia -When Monster Maniac is on the show stage, the sleeve on his shirt matches the color of his vest, possibly due to either shading of darkness in that room, or it was a coloring error by Vintagegames. -Unlike the other animatronics, Monster Maniac appears to be the only animatronic who has fangs. -The "BOO" logo on Monster Maniac's necktie appears to be identical to the "BOO" logo on Gary's bib -The player will know if Monster Maniac is getting closer to the office, when the volume of his laugh gets louder as he roams through the rooms of the pizzeria. Show Stage (All Animatronics).JPG|Monster Maniac on the Show Stage, along with Gary and Frankenplank Show Stage (Staring).JPG|Monster Maniac, along with Gary and Frankenplank on the Show Stage, staring at the camera Show Stage (MM GR).JPG|Monster Maniac and Gary on the Show Stage with Frankenplank gone Show Stage (MM FP).JPG|Monster Maniac and Frankenplank on the Show Stage, with Gary gone Monster Maniac Show Stage.JPG|Monster Maniac, alone on the Show Stage Monster Maniac in Dining Hall.JPG|Monster Maniac in the Dining Hall, with only his arm being visible Monster Maniac hiding in Bathroom.JPG|Monster Maniac hiding in the bathroom, notice a pair of glowing eyes in the male bathroom Monster Maniac in East Hall.JPG|Monster Maniac in the East Hall Monster Maniac in East Hall Corner.JPG|Monster Maniac in the East Hall Corner with his face right in front of the camera Monster Maniac in dark Office.JPG|Monster Maniac's face glowing outside the left door after the power has gone out Monster Maniac's glowing face.JPG|Texture of Monster Maniac's face glowing Monster_Maniac_jumpscare.gif|Monster Maniac attacking the player after he plays his song (Click to animate) Five nights at Monster Maniac's Main Menu.JPG|Monster Maniac, as he appears on the title screen News article fnamm.JPG|Monster Maniac as seen on the article of the newspaper when the player starts a new game FNAMM Game Over Sreen.JPG|Monster Maniac as seen in the game over screen Category:Five Nights At Monster Maniac's Category:Characters Category:Animatronics